Mine
by Krugger
Summary: After receiving a distress signal from 5th Fleet, Kaga and Akagi are tasked with finding the missing fleet. They are not hard to find


_So I am going to try to write more short stories depending I might try to make them into proper stories depending._

 **After receiving a distress signal from 5th Fleet, Kaga and Akagi are tasked with finding the missing fleet. They are not hard to find**

Smoke on the water from planes and bits of ships scattered around in the distance several ships floated some smoking some surrounded by dying flames. Several smaller glints of metal, planes that had not exploded or crashed too violently into the water slowly sank.

Kaga surveyed the seas the destruction was evident and complete yet there were no sinkings just completely immobilized ships all of which were the remnants of Zuikaku's fleet. Kaga had come sent to assist Zuikaku. An operation had gone badly, Zuikaku had divided her force to help evacuate the injured and had sailed on to meet an unknown enemy more as a decoy than anything else. For that reason, it had taken hours to catch up to Zuikaku's fleet and now that they had arrived it was obviously too late, but something seemed amiss this does not look like a battle long lost in fact it looks to have just ended. Smoke still coming from the injured, but there was no enemy to be seen, no ships no planes nothing.

"By the gods what happened..." Akagi breathed

These were some of the most experienced ships in this state, Chiyoda and Chitose were down together in an appalling state, Chitose was not moving while Chiyoda was desperately holding her afloat. Hatsuzuki was in the worst stat being held by a still lightly burning Tama.

Kiso and Kuma steamed past at flank speed to Tama and the destroyer, Zuihou moved to the two light carriers with Hayasui, Kamoi made her way towards Hatsuzuki and Tama.

"What did this I mean they might not be the strongest ships but they are skilled what could have taken them all out like this?" Akagi asked though Kaga was too distracted to answer instead she was scanning the area for something and when she could not find it she asked,

"Where is Zuikaku?"

That single question hung in the air. Until

"THERE!" pointing out into the distance one of Kaga's planes came upon an ongoing battle and in the midst of it was Zuikaku, but who was she fighting?

Zuikaku was under attack from planes staffing her, bombs splashing around her she was fighting a losing battle. She was injured, soot on her face proof of fire damage, her torn clothes bits of which still burned and her arms were damaged but still, she managed to launch planes. Desperately she weaved launching planes. Kaga's plane observing the battle came under attack as well, with its lose the sight of the battle was gone as well. Gathering up all available combat forces the fleet headed off at flank speed to assist the carrier. The injured were being taken back to the main fleet. Akagi, Kaga, Zuihou, Ise, Yamashiro, Fuso made their way to the battle. A collection of destroyers and cruisers formed a defensive ring scanning the skies. Akagi Kaga and Zuihou launched fighters to assist as best they could.

"What is going on those did not look like any Abyssals planes I have ever seen before, those looked like shipborne planes."

"Well if they are shipborne then whose?" Ise asked

"I don't know I lost sight before I could identify them."

"Oh no..."

The planes had arrived at the battle but it was over, the planes that had been laying siege to Zuikaku were gone left behind was Zuikaku barely standing on the water. Her bow broken her, deck torn asunder as well as most of her clothes. One of her twintails had come loose whether from the movement or fire from the planes. On one knee in the water, she shakily got to her feet. Infront of Zuikaku came three figures decidedly non-Abyssal.

"Americans!" Zuihou exclaimed

"Why are they here?"

"We need to hurry."

The planes of Akagi Zuihou and Kaga were just fighters they would not be able to do much against the ships and they were still too far away. Still, they could see what was happening.

One of the ships approached Zuikaku, a crackling came from the Zuikaku's radio. It seems the radio was somewhat intact but could not broadcast at long range but the planes were just in the range.

"Zuikaku what are you alright can you hear me Zuikaku!"

Receiving no response it seems it could not receive either. They could hear what was being said though most was marred by static.

"I hav...long..ti..kaku"

"What is going on over there?" Yamashiro asked

The carriers watched as one of the Americans sailed towards Zuikaku.

"so..ouble..you..used..st..ime"

As the planes got closer the transmissions got better

"You are mine."

Before anything else could be seen or heard the planes came under attack. But Kaga clearly saw it the hull number of the ship that spoke to Zuikaku. CVN6.

Through the battle, she catches glimpses of Zuikaku being carried away slung over the shoulder of Enterprise. By the time the ships were within range of the battle site, the Zuikaku, Americans and their planes had disappeared into a storm squall. Only the steady fuzz of static could be heard.

"What is going on why is the Grey Ghost here?" Akagi asked

"I don't know."

"Why would they attack?

"I don't know."

"Why did they take Zuikaku?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kaga yelled.


End file.
